


A Better Man

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Byakuya loves him so much it’s sickening, Byakuya loves his fiancé a lot, Cuddles, Emotions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Love, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a ray of sunshine, Nobody shit talks his angel, Nothing explicit or descriptive, Service Top, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Byakuya thinks about his feelings for Makoto and the future they are building together.A lot of fluffy introspection from Byakuya while they make love.Nothing descriptive its more about their feelings and relationship dynamic but rated to be safe.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a weird mood and need to write something different. Service Top Byakuya because we need more of him just loving his god damn fiancé more than anything. 
> 
> This is fluffy and mostly his thoughts as he’s with Makoto nothing explicit.

Makoto shifted, his arms tightening around the pillow in his grasp as he gave a long drawn out sigh. Byakuya smirked as Makoto half smiled, face pressed mostly to the pillow as he let out a small but content sigh.

“You’re so lazy Makoto” 

Makoto turned slightly fixing him with his pretty green eyes and chuckling.

“I just like it like this, it’s slow and sweet and... just perfect”

Byakuya grinned back at his lazy little lover, leaning in for a moment to kiss and nip his neck affectionately as Makoto sighed.

Makoto had always been a fan of this, this long drawn out, slow lovemaking. He swore it gave him greater enjoyment to prolong it, the feeling of being together lasting as long as possible until he couldn’t possibly hold out. Byakuya wasn’t going to deny him, not when it meant more time being with him. These moments were pure in their intent, just affection and intimacy exchanged, the feeling of unity and love that just went on and on and on.

“I love you” 

He kissed Makoto’s cheek as he curled his body around his fiancé holding him so closely. Makoto was the perfect little spoon, fitting so perfectly against him. Makoto sighed happily in his embrace and cast his head back to press a quick kiss to Byakuya’s lips. 

“I love you too, so, so much Byakuya”

“My beautiful future husband” Byakuya said quietly to his ear and Makoto turned once more but this time he locked eyes on his. A pure sappy and smitten grin across his his face and an expression that radiated pure love.

“I can’t wait to marry you” Makoto whispered and Byakuya couldn’t help but return the huge happy grin as he kissed his fiancé tenderly. 

He threaded his fingers with Makoto’s own, holding his hand as they made love slowly. Makoto’s T-shirt was in the way of his shoulders so Byakuya nuzzled into his neck instead, breathing in his fiancés scent. He always smelt so good, the smells of fresh baking and his toffee scented shampoo. He could lay there like that forever just nestled into Makoto’s neck holding him. Being with Makoto put him at peace, it calmed the raging storm of his mind and put him in a state of contentment he couldn’t achieve any other way. Byakuya was a perfectionist, detail oriented and driven finding it hard to let go of any task. He could easily push himself to the brink with his dedication to work and inability to stop and let go. However Makoto wouldn’t allow him to do so anymore, coming to him with that determined look in his eyes when Byakuya was getting in too deep, taking his hands and saying fairly but firmly “that’s enough now, it’s family time” 

Family time.... when in this world the only family left for either of them was Komaru, they had made a family of themselves. A unit of 2 bonded by love and soon to be marriage. Makoto was his family, his home, his reason to fight and his drive so succeed. He would deny him nothing, would never neglect him, no amount of work or world building was worth letting sadness or loneliness infect his angels life. 

So he would stop anything in its tracks to be with his fiancé, to give him love and support. To hold him and watch dumb movies with him just to hear his laugh, to bake with him, play games with him or go for a walk with a cup of coffee just to spend that time listening to his angels happy chatter and hold his hand. Even if they just lay there cuddling close in silence it was worth the world, comforting the boy he loved, showing him that he was loved. That was all Byakuya cared about. 

Makoto was all he cared about. 

Makoto sighed, his fingers curling tightly within Byakuya’s own as his body pushed back ever so slightly seeking Byakuya’s warmth. He responded with a tighter hold wrapping his arm around him and squeezing, the fingers linked with Makoto’s gently clenching affectionately as he resumed gently kissing Makoto’s neck and whispering softly to him 

“I love you so much, you are the light of my life Makoto. I cannot wait until we are married, you’re all I could ever want and you make me the happiest man on earth. Nothing could ever compare to how you make me feel angel, you’re perfect and beautiful and strong and having you in my arms like this is my reason to live”

Makoto made a happy snuffly sound of contentment and turned his head once more to kiss Byakuya’s cheek 

“I love you so much Byakuya, i feel so lucky and I’m so happy”

“That’s all the matters to me angel” 

He kissed Makoto’s cheek before resuming nuzzling into his neck, Makoto sighing happily and snuggling back into his pillow.

Yes, moments like this were worth more than anything. The time spent with nothing else but Makoto in mind, and really what else could even compare? Being completely absorbed in your fiancé and loving them wholeheartedly. 

Makoto’s breathing was growing deeper and Byakuya closed his eyed concentrating on the sounds of Makoto’s breathing and the gentle slow rhythm of his hips. 

He just wants him to be happy, that’s it. The bottom line. Makoto’s happiness, his needs, his wants and dreams, Byakuya is happy to ensure. Nothing within his control will ever hurt Makoto again, despair has no place in his angels life. Never again. 

Makoto gasps and Byakuya knows that it won’t go on for much longer now. It’s already been a long time and so he gently kisses at Makoto’s neck and whispers his love until Makoto gasps again and again. 

Most people, and he’s not kidding when he says most. Assume that Byakuya is ‘in charge’ of their relationship. It’s ridiculous because for starters a relationship is supposed to be give and take, even he and his serious lack of previous relationships knows this so he can’t comprehend how other people don’t. He’s had his fair share of comments and thinly veiled innuendo to imply that most people see him as a demanding and dominant top and Makoto as a meek and obedient bottom who does as he’s told.

For starters he finds it distasteful that anyone is prying into their sex life, secondly the idea that Makoto is nothing more than a simpering, pathetic sex toy to be used makes him furious. 

Makoto Naegi is a boy that stared despair and death in the face and fought back. He defied the odds and came back from his own death to inspire them to defeat Junko. He dealt with his friends deaths and the countless betrayals to his trust with kindness and forgiveness. He solved every class trial even when it hurt, he never averted his eyes from the truth and led the whole world to rebuild the future. He makes his own choices, on his own terms. He’s the Ultimate Hope for gods sake And he’s the strongest person Byakuya has ever met. 

But because he’s short and small in stature then soft and forgiving in personality. Kind hearted and apologetic, sweet and agreeable. People forget all of his mettle and pigeonhole him as a helpless cute little boy who does as he’s told. It infuriates Byakuya no end because Makoto is certainly cute but definitely *not* submissive and controlled by him. The fact people talk about Makoto like that at all is abhorrent.

He overheard once at work, when they first started dating and it started to become common knowledge. 

“Did you hear about Togami and Naegi?”

“I know it’s crazy”

“I can’t see it you know, Togami doesn’t seem the romantic type”

“Hah! He’s not, he’s in it for the clout of being with Ultimate Hope. Makes him look better doesn’t it? and let’s face it Naegi isn’t going to say no is he? Bet part of the reason Togami is with him is because he will do whatever he tells him to”

“Ouch, poor Naegi”

“I know, I feel bad for the poor bastard. Togami isn’t exactly a soft gentle type, he just wants someone with status he can fuck and control”

“He’s too soft to argue back too, Togami is gonna eat him for breakfast and Naegi will probably thank him for it”

Byakuya’s blood was boiling. Not even at the implications that he’s a bastard because, well he knows he probably is. Who cares what anyone thinks about that.

He cares about the way they talked about his beloved boyfriend. As though he can just be used, has no gumption, no willpower of his own. Have they forgotten who they are dealing with???

Makoto just smiles at him when he overheard those comments and takes his hand, his natural kindness coming to the fore 

“Just ignore it Kuya, I don’t care what people think. What’s important is that we’re happy. We know what’s true”

Makoto is far too good for this world, so he takes him in his arms and hugs him tightly. Whispers that nothing else matters and he loves him so much, he knows right? He knows Byakuya would never treat him as anything other than the angel he is? 

Makoto just laughs and he’s just too good and pure because he kisses Byakuya softly and tells him that he’s the perfect boyfriend.

It’s petty and he knows Makoto told him not to rise to it, but the next day he makes sure to pass by the station of those he overheard. Asahina in tow who he bribed with donuts and the fact someone’s been shit talking her friend.

“My god Byakuya you’re such a mess” she said just a little too loudly to draw attention to them

“What? I am certainly not!”

“You are! You’re so smitten and look I can even see the bruises on your neck! Jesus Christ man pull your collar up”

Byakuya gives a smug laugh and readjusts his collar “what can I say, when it comes to Makoto I can’t say no”

“Bottom bitch”  
“Donut abuser”

He almost laughs at the expression on their face as they watch and as they walk out the other side of the room both he and Hina try not to laugh.

“You’re okay really aren’t you” Hina winks at him and he just shrugs 

“I just don’t want Makoto’s name coming out their dirty little mouths in such a manner”

“Exactly, even if that means that they talk shit about you?”

“I don’t care what they say about me, they should respect Makoto. He’s done more for them than anyone else ever could. And if I have to throw out there that I’m the one crazy about him then fine”

“You really are a good guy Byakuya”

He looks at her then in surprise because they’ve never exactly been in confidants and he would go as far as to say she probably didn’t like him. But she squeezes his arm gently before she walks away and he has to think maybe his love for Makoto is making him become a better man.

Makoto is a amiable person, usually agreeable and easygoing. But he has pure steel in his bones, he is strong, he will not back down from whats right and he will not move from his principles. Byakuya loves that about him, that inner metal that challenges him and keeps him grounded. Makoto’s not shy about going toe to toe with Byakuya and engaging him in debate. They both have different minds, different opinions and they both love a challenge. But neither will compromise a core moral or ideal, and the other will never ask them to.

Compromise, a symbiotic relationship based on trust and understanding. A balance of what they both need and lack they find within the others mind. His fiancé is the foil to his sharp edges and the emotional reasoning to his logical solutions, as Byakuya is the support to Makoto’s stance and the force behind his action. Together... together they are unstoppable.

There is nothing in the world he will not do for Makoto Naegi - soon to be Togami and the world better understand that. His heart, his soul, His purpose are locked to the boy in his arms and it always will be. 

Makoto is everything good in this world and his urge to protect and support Makoto overrides anything else. He almost laughs at how much he has changed. The old Byakuya never cared about anybody, would step over anybody to get ahead and yet now he would lay down his life for another.

Makoto truly does make him a better man.

Makoto’s breathing is more laboured now, his grip tightening on Byakuya fingers. He’s so lovely, so perfect. Makoto has always loved neck kisses so he once more absorbs himself in kissing Makoto’s neck and whispering to him how much he loves him. It’s so organic, the feelings conjured by his memory pouring from him to surround Makoto in love. 

His fiancé whimpers so cutely, his eyes squeezing shut as he bites gently on the pillow case, the fabric sucked gently between his soft lips. Byakuya almost wants to remove it to hear more but no, This is for Makoto. He is here to bring him happiness, so it can wait. Next time he will hear his fiancés lovely voice but not right now, now is for Makoto.

“I love you”

Makoto whimpers again and wriggles in his hold. The arm holding Makoto tightly to his chest is met with Makoto’s hand tugging on his wrist.

“More?”

“Uh huh” Makoto nods into the pillow, his voice too loud to be muffled now as Byakuya’s fingers roam him gently, touching him stroking him.

“Byakuya” Makoto breathes heavily and Byakuya’s heart swells in his chest. He loves him so fucking much it makes him feel weak. 

His fiancé is so close now he can tell, he’s so well versed in how he works, what he likes, how to make him happy. And he knows what to continue doing, not to speed up, not to change his pace. Just keep going and love him until he’s ridden it all the way out. 

“I love you” Makoto gasps as his back arches and Byakuya kisses him again and again telling him he loves him. He keeps the pace despite his own urges, pushing back his feelings and concentrates on Makoto instead.

Makoto bites down once more on his pillow as his arms constrict around it, his most delicious noises are swallowed by the fabric but Byakuya doesn’t mind, this is all for Makoto after all.

It’s long and drawn out, Makoto writhing and tensing, whimpering and pushing back into him hard as his release slowly unfolds going on and on. Byakuya helps him ride it out until he finally gives a muffled cry and his body goes limp. 

Byakuya gently removes his hand and once more wraps his arm around his fiancé holding him tightly to his chest. Makoto is exhausted now, ragdolling in his arms but he opens tired hazel eyes to look right at him.

“Now you”

“It’s okay, I don’t need to angel. You’re spent now”

“No” Makoto says firmly “I want you to finish too, please?”

Byakuya can’t refuse, he can deny him nothing and he knows how important it is to Makoto so he nods.

“Okay”

Makoto’s smile is adorable and he nestles closely into Byakuya’s arms holding his hands tightly. He’s sure to be gentle and moves his hips slowly, Makoto feels so good and he can concentrate fully on it now that his angel has been satisfied. He’s incredible and soft with his beautiful skin and lithe figure it doesn’t take him long at all before he’s panting and moaning into Makoto’s ear as euphoria washes over him and paints his mind blank.

They lie there then for the longest time just breathing steadily holding each other tight. When Byakuya finally comes back to Earth Makoto is smiling lazily, contentment all over his lovely face.

“I love you so much. You’re so good to me and... you know...” he giggled lightly with giddy exhaustion “you never mind what I like even though it takes so long”

Byakuya gives a small hmph of laughter as he smiles into Makoto’s neck

“I want to make you happy Makoto, and how could I object to more time to love you”

Makoto laughed, his hands gripping Byakuya’s and he pressed a lazy kiss to the back of one of his palms.

“Next time I want to do what you want”

“This is why we work, we’re fair like that”

“Exactly. Switches have more fun”

“We really do”

They go quiet again for a moment just basking in the cuddles When Makoto whispers 

“I love you, future husband”

“I love you too.. not long to go now”

“A few months left and I’ll be..”

“Makoto Togami”

They both laugh then, cute sounds of happiness as they bask in the feeling of love. Of the understanding and strength they built between them and the future they will soon build as a family of 2. 

“You’ve changed my life” he whispers and Makoto agrees 

“You’ve changed mine too”

But Makoto doesn’t know how much he’s changed Byakuya and as he kisses his cheek and watches the exquisite look of happiness on Makoto’s features he nods.

Now more then ever he’s sure, Makoto has made him a better man.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I feel about this one but I’m fed up of fics where Makoto is a useless simpering idiot grateful for any love coming his way. He deserves better so here we have it. 
> 
> Not been 100% lately, I’m sure I’ll be back to my usual stories soon. 
> 
> I hope this bought someone some enjoyment anyway.


End file.
